Forbidden Love
by Rini8
Summary: Chibiusa joined up with three men after leaving her home so that she could find who she really loves, thats Elios right? well not if hes dead! Salem, Raven and Tsuaki, her new compainions but could they be something more, and who are these men after Chibi
1. Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Scouts I mean really did you honestly think I did  
  
Note: Rini is 14 years old  
  
Chapter 1 ~*~*Forbidden Love*~ *~  
  
She sat in her room and gazed out the window and let out a soft sigh the ball was coming up soon she knew why her Mom was having a ball because she wanted her to meet a Prince her Mom and Dad told her that she can't be with Helios because he's a Priest not a Prince she also knew that she would never love any one else besides him and if she didn't meet any Prince soon her Mom and Dad would choose for her she hated being a Princess  
  
"Hey Diana" Rini Said "Do you think possibly there is someone else out there for me"  
  
"Well" Diana Started "Anything is possible"  
  
"But there is no one other than Helios out there for me" She paused "And I could possibly love no one else even if" She paused again "Helios died he'd still be the only one for me"  
  
A small tear fell from her eye as she spoke those words  
  
"Why" She Said sadly "Why can't I be his Maiden what's so wrong with that" She said as another tear fell from he eye  
  
Day Of The Ball  
  
Rini's dress for the ball was just finished was beautiful it was nothing like her Princess dress it has pearls and like pink jewels all over she had light pink diamond earrings and her under all the beads was a light pink dress she wasn't going to put it on until an hour before the ball because she was helping Raye, Mina and Lita put up the decorations of course it was going to take a long time but they would do it in time but they would do it faster if Amy was helping them but she was trying to brush up on her math  
  
"Mina you klutz you're gonna fall off the latter" Raye Said in an annoyed voice  
  
"No I'm now Raye" Mina Said "I'm perfectly fine" Just then the latter fell and then she came crashing down  
  
"See you should listen to me more often" Raye Said as she stuck out her tongue  
  
"Well guys I better start on the food" Said Lita as she ran to the kitchen As Lita ran to the kitchen something didn't feel right for Rini she felt like. she was being watched she ignored it though  
  
"Hey Mina let me be the one on the latter this time" Rini Said as she helped Mina up  
  
They spent at least 2 or 3 hours putting up the decorations and as you know there was a lot of falling, laughing, criticizing and working then Neo Queen Serenity had every one get ready for the ball  
  
Rini went to her room to put on her dress when she came out everyone said she looked absolutely beautiful Rini would get that a lot when she went to balls or anything you have to dress up for she also didn't like dressing up because lots of her dresses were itchy  
  
"Hey Rini" A girl with short black hair ran down the hall "How do you like my dress"  
  
"I love it Hotaru" She replied  
  
They walked out into the ballroom together laughing and chatting about stuff Hotaru was hoping to find a date at the ball and Rini was trying not to but sure enough her Mom would make her dance with some boys when they got there the ball had already started but it didn't matter to Rini because Helios wouldn't be there  
  
Rini didn't do anything she just sat down then her Mom motioned for her to go over there when Rini got over there she saw Her Mom was talking to a Prince  
  
"Hi" Her Mom said "This is my daughter Rini"  
  
"Hi" He said "I'm Prince Solar would you like to dance with me"  
  
She was about to say no but her Mom pushed her into him and they danced soon the door burst open and a man with black hair and green eyes was standing there looking at Rini 


	2. The Green Eyed Man

Chapter 2 The Green Eyed Man  
  
He just stood there looking at her she was getting kind of freaked out then he went up and asked her to dance she was about to say no but then again her Mom came up and pushed her into it and they started to dance  
  
His hands felt so cold like he had stuck them in snow and dried them off  
  
"You dance beautify" He Said  
  
Then when the song was over and she was thankful she still didn't get why his hands were so cold like snow or that when he looked at her it gave her the chills but she knew even if he was the last man on earth she couldn't marry him he just gave her the chills too much  
  
She missed Helios deeply and she would do something about it as soon as possible Rini wasn't gonna stand around any more she was gonna go to Elysion or at least she was going to damn well try  
  
Another song came on and her Mom pushed her into dancing with a Prince.again  
  
Then when the ball ended she had danced with like 20 Princes now she never wanted to see a Prince again she was also dizzy from all the dancing so she went to her room  
  
She went to her room and closed the door she laid on her bed and closed her eyes but as soon as she closed her eyes she had seen something that disturbed her in like a 2 second flash when she had closed her eyes  
  
She saw 3 boys one had short blond hair and red eyes one had semi long brown hair with hazel eyes and one had short black hair and green eyes and looked like the man she had danced with earlier they were all looking at her evilly she tried to forget about it  
  
Just then Rini saw a little bell she got from Helios she remembered she could get to Elysion with it so she held up the little bell and paused  
  
"Now what was I supposed to say" She questioned herself  
  
She was trying really hard to find out what to say  
  
"Crystal Smell no Crystal hell oh dear god no"  
  
"Oh this is hopeless"  
  
"Now what are those freaking words I have to say"  
  
Then a little light bulb appeared above her head  
  
"Now I remember"  
  
"Crystal Key Take Me Home" Then she paused for a second and then she blushed  
  
"Oh yeah" she said "That was for my crystal key"  
  
This time she really remembered what she was supposed to say again she held the little bell above her head  
  
"Crystal Yell"  
  
It was working she was actually going to Elysion she was gonna see Helios the love of her life again 


	3. Love Hurts

Chapter 3 Love Hurts  
  
She opened her eyes and she was in Elysion. She looked around and saw the place where Helios stays. She ran up and walked in she looked around and soon saw Helios. She ran up as fast as she could and put her arms around him. As soon as she did that he took her arms off him.  
  
"Helios" she said with joy "I've missed you"  
  
"Rini" he said with a bit of sadness in his voice "Why are you here"  
  
"Well Helios I really wanted to see you"  
  
"Rini" he paused "Get out of here"  
  
"But why"  
  
"Rini you can't come here any more and I can't see you anymore"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Rini our love is forbidden you are supposed to marry a prince and I can't get in the way of that. Now Rini get out of my life forever and never come back here again. Now go"  
  
He put his hand up in front of Rini and took the bell she used to get to Elysion and crushed it  
  
"I never want to see your face again"  
  
He waived his hand and Rini was in her room. Rini just sat down on her bed for 2 seconds then burst out into tears. She had never felt this pain she had the pain of a broken heart.  
  
She soon rushed down stairs crying her heart out. Raye was near by and heard Rini crying. Raye was watching the palace since the King and Queen went out.  
  
"Rini" Raye said "Are you ok"  
  
"What do you think"  
  
"Hey Rini what's wrong"  
  
"Raye" She said with tears still coming out of her eyes "Has anyone ever broke you're heart"  
  
"Oh some boy broke up with you"  
  
Mina was watching in the corner and had heard what they were talking about.  
  
"So what boy" Mina said as she popped her head in  
  
"Helios" She replied  
  
"But weren't you two forbid to love" Raye questioned  
  
"Raye Raye Raye you can never forbid love" Said Mina  
  
~*~* In The Dark Base *~*~  
  
"So" a man said face covered by the shadows "The little Priest has broken up with the beautiful Princess"  
  
"Oh yeah that's great news for you" said another figure  
  
"Yes now the little pink princess is mine" he lifted his head up revealing a face with black hair and green eyes 


	4. The Picking Of The Prince

Chapter 4 The Picking Of The Prince  
  
"But she's not supposed to be with Helios"  
  
"Raye you can't stop her from loving Helios it's her choice what she wants to do and who she wants to love"  
  
Raye and Mina were at it.again. But Rini wasn't listening she just couldn't stop thinking about Helios. So many questions circled her head.  
  
"Thanks guys I'm fine now" She was already half way up the stairs  
  
"What" The duo said as they looked up from their fight  
  
"She's lying" Said Mina  
  
"How do you know"  
  
"I just do o.k."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She went into her bed room and shut he door. A little tear rolled down her eye. She felt so bad but she didn't tell anyone especially not her parents. If they found out they would go ballistic because she was also forbid to go there too. She sat and gazed out the window one of the things she would do when she felt as crummy as this.  
  
She let out a soft sigh. She had no clue who her parents would pick to be her husband but it would be hard for her to after the "Helios" incident.  
  
*~*~The Day Of The Picking Of The Prince~*~*  
  
Rini was didn't want to go through with this she wanted to pick the one she was going to marry.  
  
Outside Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were standing in the middle of a large crowd.  
  
"Listen up everyone" "Now I will announce the Prince" King Endymion continued  
  
"Now the Prince is."  
  
"Oh this is sooo exciting" Neo Queen Serenity said  
  
"A Ghost?!?"  
  
"What Endymion stop fooling around who is our daughter going to marry"  
  
"This paper is blank"  
  
"What?!? You didn't put a name on it"  
  
"Relax I'm just kidding"  
  
"Let me see that. oh here it is our daughter will marry"  
  
Rini's heart was pounding 700 miles per hour. She closed her eyes as her Mom started to speak  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yes I am sooooooooooooo evil HA HA HA well anyways please review I mean since it is my first story and all I would love a review  
  
-Rini Tuskino 


	5. The Journey

Chapter 5 The Journey  
  
Note: Before I begin you will be able to tell I've gotten better at writing stories *Smiles proudly* Flames are welcome just mot liked *Grrrrrrrrrrr* and I changed her age its now 16 GOT IT  
  
"The Prince my daughter will marry is." Rini's mom was about to open the paper when she looked at her watch and rushed inside "Dad what is Mom doing?" Rini questioned "Well," he glanced at his watch "it's dinner time" Rini sweat dropped  
  
"You're kidding right" Rini said "I mean she wouldn't hold off of the announcing of the prince to go eat dinner." ""Well" Her Dad started "Someday you'll understand"  
  
~*~*Inside*~*~ "Mom what are you doing there are guys dieing out there to see who you guys picked" Rini Yelled "ump heref" Her Mom handed her the note while still eating. She took the note and opened it "Mom there's food all over it I can't see the name" Her Mom swallowed "Oh well" she said "I'm not the one marring him" Rini just left  
  
~*~*Rini's Room*~*~ Rini went up to her room and put a pair of pants on and a shirt she put on clothes so she didn't look anything like a princess. She took her hair down (She hated the way her Mom did her hair) and put it in a ponytail she didn't take anything with her she was a good jumper she was taught by the outers how to jump and how to land after jumping from high places. So she opened her window and jumped out she landed perfectly on the ground without a scratch. She got passed her own guards without getting caught and set out on her journey.  
  
~*~*Outside~*~* She was walking in the woods alone she figured that if she could find someone nice enough they would feed her for one night and give her a place to sleep. But if she didn't she guessed she'd have to sleep outside.  
  
She did find a house to stay in for one night the people their gave her food and a place to sleep. The next day is when the real journey started  
  
~*~*Woods*~*~ She was walking through the woods alone she was kind of hungry but she shook it off easily and continued.  
  
It wasn't till after awhile that she actually saw someone else. She didn't think she'd see anyone else out here.  
  
~*~*Rini's POV*~*~  
  
The man wore black pants and a white shirt that had buttons he had semi- long hair that was blondish brownish color and a black well it looked like a black coat but it went down to his ankles and was well not as fat as a coat it was thin and it was opened. He was walking and then he just stopped for some reason and looked up at the sky. Then a man with grey wings and raven black hair that went down to his ankles a white shirt that wasn't buttoned and brown pants.  
  
This man landed next to the other man and told him something. I couldn't hear anything they were saying but who cares. I walked up to them "Excuse me" I said "do you know where we are" They stopped their conversation and looked at me "Who are you?" The man with semi-long hair asked with a blank expression "Oh me I'm uh.um.Con.celia." "Concelia hm." He said "We're in the forest of green right now." The other man with raven black hair spoke up "Pardon me for asking but what would a pretty girl like you be out here for?" "Well" I started "I have my reasons." "Oh sorry" He said "Sorry for what?" I questioned "I haven't introduced myself" He extended his hand to me "my names Raven." We waited a while them Raven nudged his companion "My names Salem" He said blankly "Oh" I exclaimed "that's such a cute name!" "Shut-it" Salem said annoyed as the three of them walked through the forest  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hello again well I know I haven't updated sooner but I was trying to think of what to do for this story and I finally figured it out and now I'll update sooner Yay *Starts to throw confetti around* But only if I get A review for this chapter cause what's the point in continuing if no one likes it  
  
Ja ne  
  
Rini Tsukino 


	6. New Beginnings

Chapter 6  
New Beginnings  
Other Disclaimer: Now Salem and Raven are mine so no one take them okie  
(A.N. Forget the whole "Concelia" thing it's too confusing)The group was walking and Rini suddenly stopped. "I've got it!" Rini exclaimed while running in front of Salem and Raven. "Got what?" Raven asked "New nick names for you." Rini Said while smiling "Oh god some one shoot me now." Salem said while rolling his eyes. "You Raven will be Ravy and you Salem will be Salem-Bopper." Rini smiled even more proudly. Salem's eye started to twitch "Salem-Bopper." Salem had a mad expression on his face. Raven came up to Salem "Oh come on it's not that bad little Salem-Bopper" Raven chuckled lightly. "Rini, Raven..start running NOW!" Salem took out his sword and started chasing them around. Then Rini and Raven were backed into a tree, Rini got behind Raven. "Hey why am I in front?" Raven said while looking at Rini behind him "Because your two years older than me." Rini said "Lady's first" Raven pushed Rini in front of him. Salem started their way.  
"Oh I think I hear my um..chicken calling better go." Rini said while running behind the tree. Salem got close to Raven and stuck the sword up to his neck and said "If you call me Salem-Bopper one more time some one's gonna get killed and it's not gonna be me." Raven nodded his head slowly; Salem lowered his sword and put it back in its sheath. "Temper temper" Rini said from behind the tree as she saw Salem walk away. "Yeah, maybe I should've told you that sooner." Raven said while sweat dropping "No really" Rini looked at Raven annoyed.  
After the whole "Salem-Bopper" thing Rini and Raven walked way behind or off to the side by like..60 feet. Salem just kept walking with a mad expression on his face. They kept walking until they herd a sound from the bushes. A huge monster thingy jumped out and set its eyes on Rini. "Give me the girl." It said very sternly. "Why do you want her?" Raven said while drawing his sword. "I have orders my order was to get her." It said. Salem drew his sword. Rini started to back up behind a tree or something but, there was another monster there too. "You take that one and I'll take this one." Salem said. They both jumped at their monsters and fought for awhile until the monsters were badly hurt and retreated.   
"Great," Salem started "now we have monsters after little pinky." He looked at Rini "Hey! It's not my fault, did I ask for things to come after me." Rini said to Salem "Maybe, I can never tell with you." Salem said while turning his head away. "Well at least I'm not a b---." Rini was interrupted by Raven "Could you two stop fighting for one second?" He said a little annoyed.  
~*~*Dark Base Thingy*~*~  
"Sorry master we did not retrieve the girl." A monster said "Yes," something said "and for that you will pay." He held up his hand and a huge burst of light came out, after the light disappeared there was a two piles of ashes in the monsters places  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hello again I know, I know this is a short chapie but I've been busy lately and your lucky I'm posting this before I go on my vaca Oh and if anyone out there's board here's something you will please please please do for me. Draw a picture of Salem and/or Raven and send it to SesshyDemon@aol.com or ShampooTheCat@aol.com PLEASE I lost the pics I drew of them and would greatly appreciate it and when I find out how to make a web page I will put it up (unless you don't want me to) and give it A LOT of credit. (and I mean A LOT) (Descriptions on last chapie) Thanx, (soooooooo much) Ifurita, Shampoo ect.. (P.S. pretty please) 


	7. Helios is What?

Chapter 7  
  
Helios is what?!?  
  
Translations  
  
Hentai = pervert  
  
~*~*With our beautiful and MEAN *glares at Salem* Heroes*~*~  
  
They waked through the forest and (finally) reached a town. "Oh a town and lookie there's FOOD at the town." Rini said happily and ready to run towards the town "and we need MONEY to get the FOOD." Salem said grabbing the back of her shirt before she could run "Oh you can just threaten them, they'll give us food." Rini said taking Salem's hand of her shirt. "She's right you do always make the best threats." Raven pointed out. "Shut-up Raven" Salem said while turning to face to him. "I was just saying." Raven started "Yeah, you always say, never think." Salem muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*In the town*~*~  
  
"Wowie zowie look at everything its so cool." Rini said while running around looking at everything. "We should put her on a leash." Salem said "See that's the problem with you you're always mad at everything." Raven said "I...was never mad at her." Salem said while looking down with a soft expression on his face for once. "I never trusted or liked anyone. It was all his fault he killed her after he..the sick little hentai! I vow one day to kill him for what he did to the only women I EVER loved!" Salem yelled with tears of anger in his eyes. "Somehow I still found trust in you." Salem said while smiling. "My god, Salem you smiled we have to get to a hospital right away!" Raven said while panicking. "Hey guys what's all the fuss about?" Rini said as walked over to the duo. "Oh Salem was just talking about his dead lo--." Before Raven could finish Salem coved his mouth and gave him a "you tell you die" glare. "You guys are really weird sometimes ya know." Rini said  
  
~*~*Back in the forest (The next morning)*~*~  
  
Rini woke up and found that Salem was gone. Raven was still asleep she shook him a little and he woke up. "Hey Raven where's Salem?" Rini said "Hm? Oh, he left again?" Raven said "Again?" Rini questioned "He always does this. Salem isn't like other people he leaves when he pleases so he can be alone, he always comes back though." Raven said while smiling. "We might be here a while so you can go to the hot spring, and don't worry I won't peek." He said as he laid back down to finish his nap. Rini wasn't sure but she need a bit of relaxation so she went to the hot spring, slid out of her clothes and into the spring. She lowered herself into the warm water with a sigh of happiness. "I haven't been in a so long." Rini said with her eyes closed.  
  
Salem was walking back just looking up at the sky thing to himself. Salem walked through a few bushes and saw Rini. Rini looked over at what made the noise and screamed "Salem you hentai get out of here!" Rini said while throwing her shirt at him.  
  
Raven heard her scream and ran to the springs where he saw Rini and Salem. "Raven you get out too!" Rini yelled. Raven blushed and looked away as well as Salem. Salem and Raven went back. "Thanks Raven for telling me she was there." Salem said with another death glare "Well I didn't know where you were." Raven said.  
  
Rini got out of the water put her clothes back on and went back to where Salem and Raven were. The rest of the time Rini walked to the side of the duo with a mad expression on her face. The sound of people was up ahead and they were coming to another town.  
  
~*~*In the town*~*~  
  
Rini was having fun looking at all the stuff in this town. Salem and Raven were just following her. A group of girls walked past Rini whispering. "Did you hear about who died?" One of them whispered "Who?" Another one asked "Helios that gorges priest, it's such a shame." She said back to her friend. Rini froze in her tracks. What she just heard shot her like a lightning bolt. Was it true what she just heard? Rini bit her lip as tears swelled up in her eyes and fell down her light pink cheeks. Rini's knees fell to the ground and she collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew! I'm finally finished another chapie I'm sorry it took soooooooo long. I swear on the holy bible to update soon k R+R  
  
Ja ne, Rini 


	8. Salems Secret

Chapter 8 (I actually got there OMG)  
  
Salem's Secret  
  
"Rini, Rini" a voice said. Rini opened her eyes seeing blurs and then she made out a Raven standing over her saying her name. "Rini are you ok, you collapsed all the sudden." Raven said. Rini shot up after remembering why she collapsed. Tears again swelled up in her eyes. Rini ran off into the woods. "Rini wa--!" Raven was cut of by Salem's hand on his shoulder. "Let me go." He said with while walking off.  
  
Rini ran off to a little river and was crying. "God, I feel like such a baby." She said to herself. When Rini was a kid she always used to run off to cry alone so no one would see her. Rini let out a soft sigh. There was a sound from the bushes Rini looked over and saw Salem come out. Rini turned away and quickly rubbed her eyes. "What do you what?" Rini asked. "Well, you ran off and someone had to come after you." Salem said while sitting on a rock next to her. "I know why you ran off." Salem said softly "Its weird but I once knew how you feel." He said while looking up towards the sky. "What?" Rini thought. "A long time ago I had a family and a girlfriend. One day a guy came and killed them all after he---" Salem stopped for a moment and clenched his hand like he was trying rget what had happened and then continued. "After that I set out on my own, looking for him. My life was never a happy one and I could never seem to be happy about any thing after that, luckily I found Raven." After Salem was finished he got up and walked away.  
  
When Salem came out Raven was there waiting for him. "How'd it go?" Raven asked. Salem didn't answer, he just walked past him.  
  
Rini had stopped crying and was now looking down at the water with her usual wide eyes. She was thinking, thinking about...Salem. Why'd he tell her all that? She questioned in her head. Rini finally snapped back into reality she walked out and saw Raven "So...what happened?" Raven said while looking at Rini. "Nothing" Rini said simply. "Did he kiss you?" Raven asked. "No." Rini replied with a shade of pink creeping over her face. "He did kiss you didn't he?" Raven said with a devilish grin on his face. "He did not kiss me!" Rini yelled while clenching her fist. "Sure..." Raven said as he walked off. "Someday I'm gonna kill that man." Rini thought.  
  
The group was walking through the forest, Salem and Raven were just walking and thinking...Rini was playing paper, rock, scissors...with her self (sweatdrop). Rini wasn't paying attention and Salem and Raven took a turn which left Rini alone. Rini was walking for a while and then decided to stop playing paper, rock, and scissors. "H-huh, where am I, where's Salem and Raven?!" Rini asked herself. There was a sound from right behind her. Rini quickly turned around and saw a man with long silver hair, blue eyes and a devilish grin on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya! Hehehe I left ya on a cliffie, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I uh kinda well uh........forgot you could say *big smile* I'm serious this time bout updating im excited to write the next chapie!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Rinko 


	9. Hihehehe

Chapter 9  
  
uh...Hi (I am so running out of names for chapies -_-')  
  
The man walked in a circle around her. (Noting the man was Bishonen =^.^=) "hmm...I could get a lot of money off of her..." He said as he stopped right in front of her. "uh...Hi." Rini said as she put on a smile. "Yep I'll take her." He said as he lifted her onto his back. "Hey! Lemme go!" Rini yelled. "Sorry can't do that." He said while he started walking. "Yes you can, see first you let go of my arms ,then let do of my legs and then set me down." Rini said while she smiled. "Can't do that either." He replied "What are you like mental or something." Rini whispered to herself.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile with Salem and Raven*~*~  
  
"It seems quiet around here, too quiet." Salem said to himself. "O.k. Rini, why are you being qui--" Salem said as he turned around and saw that Rini was gone. "Oh shit..." Salem said under his breath. "What" Raven said as he turned around. "Oh crap!!! Where did Rini go!" Salem yelled.  
  
~*~*Back with Rini*~*~  
  
"How did a girl who looks like royalty end up in this forest." The man whispered. "Royalty what makes you think I'm royalty, who told you." Rini asked quickly. "Hm" The man said as he looked at her. "Whoops, er...look at the sky its blue and the ground it all brown and leafy-ish-like." Rini went rambling on. "Crazy one she is." He thought. "Hey what's your name anyway?" the man said. "Rini, BUT what is you name? o_O" Rini answered and then questioned back. "Tsuaki" Tsuaki replied simply. "Oh Tsuaki that great, where are we going?" Rini asked quickly changing the subject. "Uh...the zoo?" Tsuaki lied. "Oh the Zoo, seriously where are we going?" Rini asked again. "You don't wanna know...you don't wanna know." Tsuaki whispered as his face suddenly grew serious.  
  
~*~*With Salem and Raven*~*~  
  
"Where is she?!?" Raven yelled. "Why should we care?" Salem said as he sat on a log. "Some times I wonder about you..." Raven said while sweatdropping.  
  
~*~*Back with Rini and Tsuaki*~*~  
  
"We're here..." Tsuaki said silently. Tsuaki was standing by what looked like a house that was deep in the forest covered by shadows. Rini just looked at the place silently with out saying a word.  
  
Tsuaki walked up the three steps that led to the door and then opened it to reveal a bunch of shadows. Then Tsuaki threw Rini on the ground. "Here's the girl you wanted." Tsuaki said. "Good, here's the money." A man said as he handed Tsuaki some money. Tsuaki soon walked out of the room. "Tsuaki got us a good one this time." The man said as he looked down at Rini on the floor.  
  
Tsuaki stood outside looking at the ground. "I never liked doing this job," Tsuaki said, paused and then looked back at the door. "poor kid." Tsuaki said as he walked away.  
  
"W-what do you want!" Rini stammered. The man just laughed and then came towards Rini. Rini started backing up. "Oh Crap..." Rini thought as she was backed into a corner. Rini then felt two hands on both of her arms and a foot on each of her feet. The man unbuttoned her shirt. Rini closed her eyes tight but then there was a sound of a yell from outside.  
  
"What do you mean 'its not your problem'" Raven yelled. "Why do you care so- --" Salem then pointed to a house right in front of them. "I'll give you one guess..." Salem said. "yep.." Raven added. The duo headed up to the door and Raven hit it down. The man walked out of the shadows while holding Rini's wrist. "So Salem you come back to us." He said as he laughed. "FuLin" Salem said as he smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Dramatic Ayashi no Ceres ending them plays*  
  
Hello! Hi! What's up?!? It's me I'm back and I finally updated (Yay) well theres not much to say sept' R+R or Review =^.^=  
  
-Sesshy =^.^= 


	10. It begins now!

Chapter 10 *dances around* YAY ALMIGHTY TEN!'  
  
Almighty ten?  
  
(Ya know I dun like Rini so im gonna change it to Chibiusa okies?) "Aw....how sweet you two know each other, wait you two know each other that means....." Raven had stopped for a minute to gasp and think. "Salem you pervert." Raven finished. "Could you shut-up for a minute?" Salem asked as he sweatdropped. Chibiusa had gotten away from FuLin because him and Salem were talking bout something she probably didn't care about and popped herself right up to Raven. "Hiya Raven-chan!" She said as she smiled at him. "When did you get here?!" He asked as he backed away.  
  
"So you decided to come back now didchya?" FuLin asked as he smirked. "Nope, just came to do this." And with that said Salem jabbed his sharp blade into the man's stomach making him fall to the ground as Salem removed the now crimson colored sword. Salem then grabbed FuLin's sword and jabbed that through his back into his heart and then walked away.  
  
"Ya know I don't think I like Salem-san that much anymore." Chibiusa said wide-eyed as she stared at the dead bleeding body that was now pinned to the ground. "Not a very loveable person......" Raven trailed off. Salem on the other hand headed for a tree. When he got there he reached behind it and pulled out a man. "Tsuaki-san!" Chibiusa yelled as she smiled. "Who the hell is this?" Salem said as he looked towards Chibiusa. "Are you death?" Chibiusa asked as she sweatdropped. "She said Tsuaki." Raven answered. Salem reached again for his sword. "IIE IIE IIE IIE!" Chibiusa yelled as she ran towards the duo. "Do not kill this one." She grabbed Salem's hand away from the sword. "Your like a death machine ya know that?" Chibiusa said. "Fine" Salem said as he started walking towards the deep green shaded forest again. "but, if he does anything to you I'll kill him." Salem finished and the proceeded into the forest. "He's a nice guy, really." Raven said as he smiled at Tsuaki, who was now speechless and staring wide eyed at nothing.  
  
"Hmm.....they've been here" A man said as he looked at the dead rotting body of FuLin pinned to the ground. "Hokaden-sama" Another man said as to get his attention. "why do you care about this so much?" He finished. The man with green eyes called Hokaden looked back at the man who had questioned him. "Why do you think? I want this planet gone, ever since the first queen they had on this damn planet that is "so great" to them." There was a disgusted look on Hokaden's face as he finished. "Now I want you two to go and get her now, bring her back to me and I will put a spell on her and then we will go back to the castle, get married and all the crazy shit and then get the weapon ready, did you get all that into your head yet? Rokaku, Insuki?" Rokaku had been the one with short blonde hair and red eyes, while Insuki had been the one with semi-long brown hair and hazel eyes. "Yea, sure whatever." Insuki said as he jumped into a tree and headed in the direction in which they thought the group of four was traveling with Rokaku on his heels.  
  
Tsuaki sweatdropped as he played a game of 'I spy...' with Chibiusa and Raven. "Green and brown...." Chibiusa was stopped. "A tree" Tsuaki said simply. "and Chibiusa, the next one is a tree." Raven said as he too sweatdropped. "Well you can't guess this one..." "a tree" Salem said from the front. "You guys suck." Chibiusa pouted. "You can't really play 'I spy...' in a forest where there's only trees and leaves." Tsuaki said as he continued to walk. "Then I spy..."Chibiusa again started. "A leaf" Salem said. "go away." Chibiusa sweatdropped.  
  
"I see them." Insuki said as he smirked. "So, now they have another person in their party with them." Rokaku said as he kept his eyes on Tsuaki. "and after this I'm gonna kill Hokaden for being such an ass and then ruin everything until he gets on his knees and begs for mercy." Insuki sneered as he remembered the way that Hokaden had always treated his own brothers. "Then why don't we wait for a little while longer until we decide were ready to capture them?" Rokaku thought as he agreed with Insuki's plan. "Be my guest." With that said Insuki and Rokaku kicked back in the tree and closed their eyes as they basked in the sunlight.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right...." Tsuaki said as he looked down at the ground. "I had the same feeling." Raven said as he looked at Tsuaki while Chibiusa was off to the side in her own little world. "Do you think it's the men out to get Chibiusa?" Salem asked as he fell back into the duo. Tsuaki's eyes then grew hazy and they had looked all one color. "Tsuaki?" Raven asked. Tsuaki's lifeless looking head looked off to a tree. "there" he said simply as his eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Onii-san," Rokaku started as he shook Insuki. "they've found us before we could even finish our nap." "What a shame." Insuki yawned as he got up from his sleeping spot in the tree. "It seems that the real battle for the kingdom begins now...." Rokaku said as he smirked and chuckled slightly.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
*sings.* um.....hello, my friend hello! I finally gots another chapie up and I tink that in mebby 2, 3 or 4 chapies it will end unless my mind does some weird thinking thingy....o.o well anyways R+R so that I can be happy and write more right? Right? Hello ish anione out there *sweatdrop* u.u fine then R&R  
  
-Sesshy-chan! =^-^= ;P 


	11. not all stories have happy endings

Chapter 11  
  
Battle For The Kingdom and WHAT?!  
  
"Who the hell are they?" Salem said firmly as he turned around. "I think they're......monkeys?" Raven said as he tried to make them out. "That's a pretty big monkey." Chibiusa said as she looked at the figures. "They're not monkeys you dolts!" Tsuaki yelled at the duo. Then one of the figures jumped down from the tree and started to slowly walk towards the group. "Seems he wants to fight." Salem said as he smirked. "Everyone wants to fight with you huh?" Chibiusa said as she sweatdropped.  
  
Insuki jumped down out of the tree to follow his brother in the fight that was about to conduct between them all. "Do you think that they're strong?" Insuki asked. "They may be strong but not to our power." Rokaku said as he continued his way slowly towards the group. "This will be interesting." Insuki said as he smirked.  
  
"There's only two..." Raven pointed out. "Doesn't look to hard." Tsuaki stated as he watched them get closer and closer. "Let's go." Salem said, not taking his eyes of the two. They all started walking closer to the men as they got closer to them. "Not you Chibi." Tsuaki said as he put his hand in front of her. "I can go!" Chibiusa yelled at Tsuaki. "Yea, if you can master a sword in the next, oh thirty seconds." And with that said he ran up to the group. "I can fight...." Chibiusa whispered under her breath as she watched them meet the men. She reached into her pocket and felt something hard. "My broach" She looked at the heart shaped locket and wondered if she still could use it since it had been a few years or so since she had last used it......  
  
"What do you want?" Salem asked the two. "You know what we want, to see your death and to get the princess." Insuki said as he pointed to Chibiusa. "Princess...." Raven trailed off with a questionable expression on his face. "Sorry but I can't grant you any of your wishes!" Salem yelled as he hurled his sword for Insuki's heart but, when Salem had seen right before his eyes Insuki disappear. Salem's eyes grew dark, he knew it was coming, his back was left open......  
  
Chibiusa suddenly got an urge to throw the broach up in the air but yell something different then before....a different phrase then "Moon Crisis Power Make Up!" or "Moon Cosmic Dream Action Make Up!" or even "Moon Eternal Power Make Up!". Something she just felt.  
  
He waited for it, death. His back was open and in the time that Insuki disappeared and reappeared behind him so that he could jab the sword into his back and laugh as he lay on the ground thinking his last thoughts, breathing his last breaths. It hit, he felt the blade go into his back and didn't even hear the constant yells of "Salem!" from all of the people he had met his only friends before the incident, he still had to get revenge, how could he let himself die now?  
  
Chibiusa raised her hand into the air, unaware of Salem's death. "Tsuki Royalty Element Make Up!" She yelled, and at that moment her broach changed and she started to transform. She grew wings on her back, and a crown that looked like her mothers on her head embedded in her hair to keep it in place. Her hair flew into a braid, her hands reached for her chest and rested between her breasts and then the silver crystal came out as it released many ribbons that formed the top part of her senshi uniform, the out fit was cut in half. The top had a blood red bow and that other thingie with the silver crystal floating in the middle of the bow. Her bottom was a single skirt that was also blood red, she had no gloves, her sword was at her side and she had a huge bow in the back.  
  
Salem lay on the ground as the crimson liquid oozed out of his body and onto the dead leaves on the ground. "SALEM!" Raven yelled out to his long time friend. "Rave.....Chi....." Salem's eyes were now live less and he couldn't even make words, the sword was still embedded in his back. Insuki finally pulled the sword out of his back and Salem lay on the ground not moving anything. "Rave...........Chi......" He sputtered again and then his eyes slowly closed, never to be opened again.  
  
Chibiusa stood and looked down at herself for a minute. "What?" It was then she heard the desperate pleas of her friends for......Salem? She turned around and saw the scene, red everywhere and tears coming from both Raven and Tsuaki's eyes. She gasped and slowly walked towards the couple. "R-R-Raven" She could barley get the words out of her mouth as she watched the silent tears flow from the twos eyes. "no" She shook her head. "NO!" Chibiusa was now at a yelling state as she collapsed to her knees, detransformed and covered her ears as soon the tears started to form and fall on the same dead leaves that Salem lay on.  
  
No one had even realized the disappearance of the two men who had executed Salem. It was now Rokaku's turn to do something for the brother's benefit, he wasn't going to kill someone else, not until or if they followed him and his brother to their destination then it was time to kill. How could one of them be this easy to kill? Rokaku stepped forward and disappeared as his brother did before him.  
  
"Elios-kun, Salem-kun....." Chibiusa was still in her same position and still the rivers of tears fell from her eyes and crashed on the ground. "Everyone around me dies." Her head hung lower if it even could. "He was just here talking to me earlier today, how!" She looked up at Salem's corpse and dared to touch his neck to have the one spark of hope that he was still alive. Chibiusa reached out her delicate hand and touched his neck only to feel nothing, this was really it, he was really gone never to be seen again. His insults and death threats, everything about him was great, he had helped her when Elios died and helped her when she began this crazy journey to be free.  
  
Rokaku pulled out his sword so that incase he needed to he could cut Chibiusa to make sure she obeys. He walked up the trembling princess and grabbed her. Chibiusa saw the sword and made no effort to escape; she grabbed Rokaku's hand and held up to her chest. "Kill me." She said simply and then loosened her grip on his hand. "Are you crazy?!" Raven, Tsuaki and Rokaku stated at the same time. "Everyone I know is dead....I'd be better off dead so that no one else had to suffer." A single tear fell from her eye as she spoke the words. "We already would've killed you all if we needed you dead!" Rokaku yelled. "Raven, Tsuaki don't come after me, I don't want to be responsible for your deaths too." With that said Chibiusa and Rokaku disappeared somewhere unknown to all of them.  
  
Raven fell down, Chibiusa and Salem, maybe the only two people who didn't consider it different for him to have wings. His town had always called him a freak but Salem and Chibiusa didn't mention it once, as if they never noticed. Tsuaki took off his jacket and threw it over Salem's body as he got down on his knees, prayed and then stood back up and nudged Raven. "Come on," Tsuaki didn't even smile. "we have some people to avenge." Then Tsuaki walked away, like Salem always had.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~****~*~*~*****~*~*~******~*~*~*******~*~*~********  
  
Hiya! ;-; *sniffle* death ish sad! *crys* demo I always wanted to write sad storys like that u.u "I guess not all stories have happy endings" Tenka quote! =^-^= YAY TENKA Raven: and now shes happy again. Tsuaki: after killing our frina Purin: NO FRINA MY WORD!!!!! Salem: *pulls out sword* Purin: O.O gotta go ja ne! *runs*  
  
Purin-Chan! =^-^= 


End file.
